


Scelta

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat: Annihilation
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Pain, UndecidedRaiden!, fatherly love!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Un senso d'angoscia stringe il tuo cuore in una morsa, ma cerchi di controllare le tue emozioni.Ti guardi intorno, Raiden, gli occhi velati di lacrime.Il tuo cuore, gonfio di pena, palpita con forza nel tuo fragile petto umano.Sospiri e, con determinazione, reprimi i sentimenti che si agitano nella tua anima.Devi riflettere e prendere una difficoltosa decisione.





	Scelta

Un senso d'angoscia stringe il tuo cuore in una morsa, ma cerchi di controllare le tue emozioni.

Ti guardi intorno, Raiden, gli occhi velati di lacrime.

Il tuo cuore, gonfio di pena, palpita con forza nel tuo fragile petto umano.

Sospiri e, con determinazione, reprimi i sentimenti che si agitano nella tua anima.

Devi riflettere e prendere una difficoltosa decisione.

Presto, ci sarà la battaglia finale tra i tuoi guerrieri e le forze di tuo fratello Shao Kahn.

Loro sono pronti a rischiare la vita.

Sei orgoglioso del loro coraggio, ma l'impotenza stringe il tuo cuore.

Non sei pentito di avere sacrificato per loro la tua immortalità, ma temi di non poterli aiutare.

Dei..., pensi, angosciato. Sei ben cosciente delle sofferenze da loro patite nel precedente torneo.

Come potranno opporsi allo strabordante potere di tuo padre Shinnok e di tuo fratello Shao Kahn?

Trattieni a stento un singhiozzo. I ricordi, troppo a lungo compressi, della tua vita precedente ritornano alla tua mente.

Solo il ghiaccio avvolgeva il tuo cuore, quando vivevi con Shinnok e Shao Kahn.

Non ti hanno mai dato il calore di una famiglia.

Quante volte hai sopportato lo sguardo malevolo di tuo padre e di tuo fratello?  
Ti hanno fatto sentire un rifiuto, indegno dell'esistenza.

Un lampo attraversa la tua mente e ti scuoti dall'apatia.

Sai cosa devi fare.

Devi aiutarli, a qualsiasi costo.

Liu Kang... Kitana... Sonya... Jax...

Loro ti hanno dato il calore di una famiglia, che, per tanto tempo, hai cercato.

Hai perduto i poteri, ma non puoi tirarti indietro.

Non te lo perdoneresti.

E, con passo rapido, ti avvii verso il tuo destino.


End file.
